Jade's Little Sister
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Jade's younger sister come's to Hollywood Arts. Terrible summary,sorry. Better story. I promise.


**Jade's Little Sister!  
****  
****OC/OC, Beck/Jade, Tori/Andre, Cat/Robbie.**

**Summary: **Jade's younger sister is coming to Hollywood Arts, what could possibly come of this?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious or its characters, I do own my OCs. I also do not own the song Grenade by Bruno Mars, which is featured in this chapter. **

**Chapter One: Practically Begging. **

_**In Michigan, Rae's POV. **_

My nerves were on end, my breathing was quick and shallow as I looked on at the sea of people that were surrounding the stage. The entire school was out there. 900 something students, plus faculty and the other civilians. I grabbed my inhaler and started taking puffs from it, my best friend noticed this and walked over.

"Rae. Calm down. You're going to be fine!" He soothed, placing his hands on my shoulders. I didn't respond, just took more puffs. He sighed and shook his head.

"Riot, you're on deck. Be ready." The concerts coordinator said, I looked at him wide-eyed then back at Tyler.

"Chillax. You're going to be great! You've rehearsed a million times. It's going to be awesome." He assured. I nodded and looked at the stage. My mortal enemy Alex was on stage performing. The crowd was loving her.

"We can't top them. I just know it!" I exclaimed. Tyler sighed again.

"Yes we can!" Mike exclaimed. I shrugged and Tyler tugged my arm and we all formed a circle.

"This is to kicking Alex and her group of slutty followers asses into next year with this performance." Damon laughed as we all put our hands in.

"RIOT!" We all shouted throwing our hands up in the air.

"Guys! You're up!" The guy said. We all nodded. We passed Alex.

"Break a leg." She smirked.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No really. Break a leg." She laughed. I glared at her and she stalked off, smirking happily. Tyler dragged me onto the stage and I walked up to the mic. The lights were bright and I couldn't see past them but I could _hear_ everyone screaming and cheering. I was nervous again, I felt my throat go dry... The music started ans I took a deep breath and began singing.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live_  
_Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give_  
_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_  
_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
_'Cause what you don't understand is_  
_I'd catch a grenade for ya_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya_  
_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb_  
_Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from_  
_Bad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are, yeah_  
_You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_  
_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
_'Cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya_  
_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for ya, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_  
_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_  
_You said you loved me, you're a liar_  
_'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_  
_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya_  
_I would go through all this pain_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain_  
_Yes, I would die for you, baby_  
_But you won't do the same_  
_No, you won't do the same_  
_You wouldn't do the same_  
_Ooh, you never do the same_  
_No, no, no, no_

The song finished and I took a bow, the crowed errupted into applause as I smiled and waved at them.

"Thanks everyone!" I exclaimed into the mic. We ran off stage and the boys tackled me.

"You were amazing!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Really?" I replied. They all nodded and hugged me again. After the performances, Headmaster Kemp went on to announce the winners.

"And the winners are The Glammer Girls!" He exclaimed. Alex and her followers jumped up and down excitedly before running onto the stage. The guys groaned in anger.

"They sucked!" Connor yelled. I laughed and grabbed his arm.

"Guys it's not worth it." I said. They all sighed. They knew I was right. We got second place though, not too bad. After the show we went back to our rooms and crashed... Or I did at least... I'm not sure about the boys.

_**Back in Hollywood, at Hollywood Arts, Jade's POV. **_

I stared intently at my phone screen as the video played. My younger sister sang her tiny little heart out. It blew me away how well she could sing.

"Whatcha watching?" Beck's voice sounded from behind me.

"My little sister's performance last night at her school's talent show." I replied, not looking up at him. I felt him sit next to me and set down his food.

"Why not just watch it on a computer?" He asked. I looked up him, about to question as to where I would get a computer, but I stopped when I saw Andre had his and was currently talking to Cat about something I didn't want to know.

"Andre. Give me your computer." I said, gaining his and everyone else at the table's, attention. He gave me a suspicious look.

"Why?" He asked, pulling the laptop out of my reach. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I want to show you guys a video." I replied, reaching for it again. He thought about it for a second before shrugging and handing the silver device to me. I quickly pulled up my E-Mail and clicked the link. I put it on full screen and everyone gathered behind me to get a view of the screen.

"Who's that?" Tori asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Jade's little sister." Cat replied brightly.

"You have a sister?" Robbie asked extremely confused.

"A mini Jade!" Rex declared. I ignored them both as did everyone else.

"She's got talent! Why isn't she here?" Tori asked.

"Because she got accepted to an academy in Michigan for really smart people. She's been there for about 3 years now." I replied, still kind of upset about that fact. She only came home for the summer and big holidays. I really missed her.

"Well she should be here." Beck said. I looked at him, and smirked as an idea formed in my head. He was right, as usual. I got up, flung my bag over my shoulder, grabbed the computer and walked briskly from the table. I felt their eyes on me, but no one stopped me. I had intent on returning Andre's computer to him later. I walked into the principal's office.

"Mr. Ikener?" I asked, walking in.

"Yes Jade?" He asked, looking up at me.

"I have something to show you." I replied.

"Okay." He said. I placed the laptop on his desk and pressed play. After it was over, I held my breath and waited for his verdict.

"Who's that?" He asked after a few seconds.

"My little sister and her band 'Riot'." I replied proudly.

"Well they certainly have talent. Why not bring them in for a formal audition?" He asked. I let out a sigh of happiness. It worked. My brilliant plan worked.

"What a brilliant idea!" I exclaimed. He smiled and gave me all the information I would need. I thanked him and walked out. I found everyone around Vega and Beck's lockers. I walked up and handed Andre his computer and pulled out my phone.

"Who are you calling?" Cat asked.

"Someone." I replied. Connor King picked up after two rings.

"What up?" He asked.

"I need you and the band to get on Skype tonight around 8. I've got important news." I said.

"All right." He replied.

"Yep. Talk to you later." I replied.

"Bye." He said, I pressed end and placed the phone back in my pocket. When I looked back up at everyone, they were all giving me expectant looks.

"We have to get to class." I stated in a bored tone, Beck chuckled and grabbed my hand and led me away. The others followed, not really phased with my actions. The rest of the day passed slowly. I couldn't wait to tell my sister the news. At the end of the day, I had Beck rush me home. I'm not entirely sure why I did though. It just made my wait longer and more aggravating. At 8 o'clock, I signed into chat and waited. After a few minutes, Rae's screen name popped up on the available list. I smiled and clicked it. Her face filled the screen and she grinned from ear to ear.

"JADEY!" She squealed happily. I smiled at her nickname. She is the only person who would ever be able to call me that.

"Hey Rae!" I replied.

"What's up? I heard you had important news?" She asked, bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly.

"Well, is the whole band there?" I asked. She looked over her shoulder.

"Guys, come here." She said, motioning them towards her. Soon her friends faces filled the screen.

"Hey Jade!" They greeted.

"Hey guys. All right, you guys are hopefully going to love me for this." I said. They all gave me a confused look.

"You know I go to Hollywood Arts." I continued, dragging out the news as long as possible, knowing the suspense would kill them.

"Yeah Jade. We do." Connor replied.

"Well how would you feel if I got all of you an audition to come here?" I asked. Rae's jaw dropped then her face split into a huge grin yet again.

"I WOULD LOVE THAT!" She exclaimed. The guys nodded.

"So would we. It'd be freaking awesome. We hate it here." Tyler said. The others nodded in agreement.

"People here kinda suck." Connor agreed. I laughed.

"Well everywhere you go people are going to kind of suck. But at least here you'll have fun with it." I said. They laughed in agreement.

"All right, we're in." Rae smiled.

"Great. I'll talk to Mom and Dad." I said. Rae smiled and nodded.

"Okay! Call me when you get the verdict. I've got homework to do." She said, frowning at the end. I laughed and nodded.

"Love you!" I said.

"Love ya!" She smiled. I clicked off chat and shut the laptop. I mentally prepared myself and got up from the chair. I walked out and into the kitchen where my parents were sitting.

"Umm, guys?" I asked. They looked up at me.

"Yes Jadelyn?" Mom asked.

"Well, I was wondering if Rae could come home and try out for Hollywood Arts." I said. They looked at each other then back at me.

"I know it doesn't sound ideal for her brain and everything, but she has talent. And I'm positive she will do great here! Plus I know you guys miss her." I practically begged them. Mom sighed.

"I don't see why not. Her scholarship is almost up I believe in the next week, we'll take care of everything between now and then." She said, I smiled happily.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. They nodded and I walked out, ecstatic for my little sister to come home again.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Terrible? No flames though, my first VicTORious fic, it will get better I promise. Anyway, suggestions welcome. Again no flames... **

**Rhey, **


End file.
